In many processes, it is desirable to distribute particulate material over a predefined surface area. One instance of this type involves the distribution of particles over grates on which the material is retained while being dried. A specific application of this procedure involves the pelletizing of particulate matter and the distribution of these pellets on a predrying grate. Stationary cones have been used for such distribution but such cones are sensitive to alignment, pellet flow pattern and build-up of material. By contrast, the present invention is not sensitive to any of these factors.